


Irredeemable

by Whiteasy



Series: Drabbles Prompts [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Karina being a good mom to Reiner (any au or canon?)
Series: Drabbles Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010559
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Irredeemable

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one a lot even though it's not entirely fit for a drabble. There was so much more to explore yet, I was short on time.  
> To the requester, I hope this is along the line of what you wanted x

Karina’s hand hovered over the wooden door of Reiner’s childhood bedroom. She wasn’t even certain if approaching him with what she had been mulling over the entire dinner was a good idea. 

Karina shook her head–what was she afraid of? This was her darling, dutiful son. Surely, he’d listen, right? 

Taking in a deep, calming breath, she knocked on his door, twice, before she heard a muffled _‘come in’_. 

When she stepped inside the small room–the too small room for a twenty-one-year-old grown man–Karina felt herself overwhelmed with nostalgia. 

And regret. 

How many times did she come here, wishing she could take back all those manipulative lies she fed her son with? 

Karina swallowed thickly before trying to give her son her most genuine smile. 

“Mother?” 

“Reiner, how are you doing, dear?” She said, testing the waters. 

“I’m...fine. Just exhausted.” Reiner indeed looked dreadfully tired, “thank you for that decadent meal, it’s been years since I ate anything so delicious.” He chuckled softly. 

“You’re welcome.” No, no. He shouldn't be the one thanking her for anything. She didn’t deserve his kindness.

She ought to tell him that. 

“Reiner,” she said, before settling herself carefully on his bed, the battered mattress creaking under her weight, “I’m so sorry, for everything you went through.” 

“Mother–” 

“I am so terribly sorry for what I’ve done. I should’ve never let you enlist in the warrior program. I should’ve never let them send you to that horrible place.” The words tumbled out of her lips, “You were only a child. No child should’ve had to shoulder the burden of–” _a rotten world, a rotten country, a scum of a father and a heartless mother. “_ What you have been should’ve been _enough_ for me. You **were** enough for me.” 

A pregnant pause, during which Karina fought against her tears. She couldn’t dare meet her own son’s gaze. 

“There’s nothing to forgive, mother,” Reiner said finally, “because you didn’t have a choice. No one ever did.” 

She wished she could believe his words. She wished those simple, kind words were enough to appease her guilty conscience. 

Yet, it only took her one good look at his impassive face, his vacant gaze, the same one he had during the entire time he’s been home, to know he was lying. Just like she had done all those years. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure if she could be qualified as a 'good' mother in this. I feel like I can't consider any of the warriors' parents as good people. Sorry for doomer mood :<


End file.
